


The Princess Smut Diaries

by Fanfictiom828



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, NSFW, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictiom828/pseuds/Fanfictiom828
Summary: The various sexual exploits of the Disney Princesses. Short, anthology stories.





	The Princess Smut Diaries

Elsa was stuck sitting in a delicate balancing act of her own design, and it made the boring math class so much hotter. She had to sit just right on the chair to avoid the sound of the vibrator in her ass clattering against the seat and ringing audibly through the classroom. It was a fun game to play, trying to get off without anyone hearing it, not that it really mattered. Everyone in the class knew about the massive vibrator that was always going full speed inside her. They had all taken it out at some point over the last few months to pound her asshole with a cock or a strap on. Even now she got the occasional glance from a classmate and could see the rock hard dicks of her male classmates struggling to break free from their jeans. The thought of them made her mouth water. Jasmine even had her hand down her pants, blatantly masturbating in front of everyone.

It had been like this, ever since the night her life changed forever. She was about to have sex for the first time when she made a split second decision to preserve her virginity and avoid any risk of an embarrassing pregnancy. The cock that was supposed to fill her pussy had instead been shoved up her ass. The pain of the first few moments quickly faded into the most intense series of orgasms she had experienced her entire life. She came longer and harder than she ever had from fingering herself. At the end of the night she had been left a mess, whimpering incoherently in ecstasy while her arousal soaked the ground around her and warm cum slowly dribbled out of her ass.

The next day she had begged the first man she found to fuck her ass again, and after he had been spent she went around to find another one. It didn’t take long for her to get a reputation, and suddenly the “Anal Queen” didn’t have to go looking for partners anymore. They came to her in droves, and she was happy to oblige. Most nights she set up shop in her room and spent hours getting pounded by men and women alike, cumming constantly. There was nothing more exciting than having a hard object in her ass, nothing hotter than feeling a guy unleash a torrent of hot semen into her asshole. She was in ecstasy the entire time, despite not having touched her pussy in months.

Whenever she wasn’t getting railed, she had her trusty vibrator going inside her. It wasn’t nearly as exciting as sex, but she couldn’t spend all day every day getting fucked. At least, not yet. Maybe that would change in some wonderful future. For now, she would have to settle for using this to get off in class.

Her position did present a small problem. Between her cumming in class and the almost constant stream of men’s cum leaking out of her ass, she was quickly ruining all her panties. She should probably go buy more, although maybe not. Perhaps she should simply stop wearing any underwear at all. That way, everywhere she sat would have visible glistening proof of her presence. Plus, she’d have to work hard to keep the vibrator in her ass. If it fell out, she might even need to be punished. Maybe the teacher would need to take her up front and screw her in the ass while the whole classroom watched.

The thought was so hot that she abandoned all pretense and gestured to Jasmine. She got on all fours as Jasmine walked over, leaned down, and started fucking her ass with the vibrator. She came almost instantly, and the insane pleasure kept going. Most of the class didn’t pay any attention. Being on her hands and knees happened a few times a week these days. Jasmine would keep helping her out for the rest of class, no doubt still masturbating the entire time, and after it was dismissed Elsa had no doubt there were several men here who would be happy to spend the next few hours leaving her a drooling mess on the floor.

It was good to be the Anal Queen. She planned on reigning for a very, very long time.


End file.
